crimson finish
by flaming phoenix of pride
Summary: what can happen when you let yourself slip? If only for a second?


His eyes were coal, cold and black as obsidian, while he trapped me to the wall with more strength then he usually used when he handled me. Firm, ice cold hands were roughly over my frail shoulders, forcing me to stay still as his wild eyes pinned my own wide orbs, his icy, impossibly saccharine breath was blowing over my face, chilling my heated skin, though I had to admit that I really didn't care at the moment about the arctic temperature. The shoulder of my midnight blue blouse was ripped from a previous outburst only minutes before this little incident, exposing my neck and shoulder to him, blood leaking from a scratch he had caused while ripping the fabric with his biting nails.

I was sure that we could both hear my unreliable and frenzied heart beat as it slammed into my tightening chest, painfully begging to be let out of its bone cage to escape its faith. At least it knew when to be afraid. I watched as his pallid face disappeared, his incredible onyx eyes releasing me from the hypnotic enchantment they held over me, his indescribable bronze hair taking there place within seconds. I could feel his perfectly sculpted nose as it grazed lightly along my jaw, his cool breath wrapping around every cell it touched on his way down, pausing while it blew across my collar bone like an artic wind across the Tundra, sending a jolt of ice down my spine. I felt his faultless nose pressed along the side of my neck, then felt it move so that his frozen stone lips were pressed to the pulsating, burning flesh.

''Bella'' He breathed out, his cold sweet breath flowing over my heated skin in an impossible wave, shocking my eyes to close. I moan softly out of some sort of pleasure I didn't understand, though it turned into a light groan as he released a primal growl that resounded through his body and shook into mine.

His impossibly large, marble hands tightened on my slight shoulders, fingers digging into my already sore muscles as he desperately searched for the control that was rapidly slipping through his cold digits. A devastating flood of chilled sweet air rushed from his flawless mouth as he parted his cool lips, his sharp teeth resting lightly into my flaming skin, pressing down with every frantic breath he took, though never breaking the skin. Eyes closed tightly, I couldn't help but arch my neck towards him, the pressure of his hands making me cringe lightly.

"Ed...ward." My voice cracked out lightly, it sounded painfully weak even to me, but in the state that he was in at the moment, I doubt that he would have notice. I could feel his velvety iron body pressing into mine a bit more as he lost another notch to the creature that he was battling, his breath freezing over my exposed skin remarkably more then before. My shivering hands, with minds of there own, seized his bronze hair between my unconscientiously shaking fingers, pulling him closer to me, his sharp teeth pressing on my pulse point, grazing lightly, just enough so I could feel the hard press of his teeth against me. Our breaths were ragged, his own forcing through his cold marble lips as he desperately tried to reign himself in, loosing another notch to his inner beast, when I whimpered lightly.

My flushed, quivering hands brought him closer still to my body, nails biting lightly into his skin as I heard him growl primitively in the back of his throat. Another, more feral growl ripped through his lips as well a violent growl that echoed in the vacant room that we were in when I gasped out of some indescribable mix of fear and pleasure. Then my own lips parted as a wave of pain washed over me, a silent cry of agony ripping through my lips to ricochet soundlessly in the space around us.

I could feel his ivory canines in my muscles at every beat of my thrashing heart, contracting excruciatingly around them to send shots of burning anguish throughout my aching body. My crimson blood flew at the initial penetration of his intrusive teeth in my heated flesh, splattering against his frosty, ashen skin, over the pale purple bruise under one of his prefect, closed, eyes and into his incredible hair.

He ground out a sound of primal pleasure as my fingers crisped in his locks of burnt caramel, pulling him even closer to me, his mouth opening so not to waste a single drop of the scarlet gold that was leaking from my neck. I couldn't help a soft moan as I felt him drink deeply from my wounds; his long beat back thirst demanded more of the rare treat. I was glad to be pressed into a wall because I could no longer stand on my weak knees, my mind twisting violently this way and that, while my heart rate began to slow. My breathing, panicked and frantic at first, slowed to what sounded like slow sighs. The death grip I had had on his hair relaxed until only a few hairs caught in between my digits made my hands stay on his head.

Then ... I was released.

My weak knees were unable to keep me standing, so I did what came next naturally, slipping ungracefully down the wall to the floor to sit silently at his feet one arm thrown over my lap while I gazed at his pant legs.

When I managed the strength to look up, wincing at the pain that made itself known, the wounds quickly shooting pain through me while the venom began to burn down my veins searching for my heart, I found his eyes. The ochre color was coming back to them rapidly, going from dark to light as he gazed at me with absolute terror. I couldn't help a stupid grin from forming on my, now paler then ever, lips as I watched the blood slither down his perfect chin to drip down to the floor near my own legs. My blood.

The last thing I could remember was the look of petrified agony on his perfect features while his arms wrapped around me, his burnt honey eyes watching me with in describable pain while I slowly lost the weak grasp on consciousness I had.

---

Obviously I do not own the title of any of the /twilight/ series


End file.
